Star Trek: Federation Installation Nine, Episode 4 Hello Kitty Part 2
by Captain of the Hanford
Summary: Getting a NEW Cat!


For most of the next day, things went quietly along. The peace ended when Security-Chief escorted Jacobs, roughly into my office. "LET ME GO! You over grown hair ball before I have you neutered!", Jacobs yells, pulling her arm from Security-Chief's grasp. "Careful FEMALE!", Security-Chief growls, "If you were a male, I could well be carrying what's left of your naked monkey carcass to Sick Bay for a post-mortem at this moment!" I see they have forgotten about me so, I remind them, "Is thisss just between you two orrr can I get involved?" Remembering where they are, both come to attention and Security- Chief explains, "This female was bothering Lord Huhuff-Riit's kzinrrets!" "I was NOT!", Jacobs replies. Fearing the worst and trying not to show my anger at Jacobs apparently breaking her oath I ask, "Why were you where kzinrrets werrre then?" "I was called to their quarters about that temperature problem.", she explains. "Was bothering the kzinrrets part of your work?", Security-Chief asks sarcastically. "I just patted one on the top of her head!", Jacobs replies. Wanting to end this and, get Jacobs alone I say, "Securrrity-Chief, you must underrrstand humansss attraction for creaturesss with body furrr. Some have hard time separrrating theirrr instinctive feelingsss forrr theirrr, uh petsss with theirrr actionsss toward onesss like us. Was Huhuff-Rrriit upset?" As Jacobs rolls her eyes, Security-Chief answers, "Fortunately he was NOT there at the time but, his guards will tell him of the touching!" "When they do I am surrre he will contact you, call me and I will trrry and appologize forrr Jacobsss' missstake.", I say. Jacobs begins to open her mouth but I silence her the way I have seen other humans call for quiet, I raise a claw to my mouth. This seems to satisfy Security-Chief so he asks to be excused. I grant it and wait until I am reasonably sure he is gone before continuing with Jacobs. "I thought we agreed we would NOT do anything to endangerrr little Kzinrret!", I begin. "I wasn't! I WAS called to their quarters and, she came up to me as if asking if I found her note! All I wanted to do was to let her know we had!", she defends. "Still, you could have put her and maybe otherrrs in terrrible dangerrr!", I say. "Others?", Jacobs asks. "Possibly, look here.", I say showing her what information I have found on kzinrrets and the genetic manipulations that were done on them by the male Kzinti in the distant past. At one time both male and female Kzinti were smaller and about equal as far as mental faculties were concerned. When the Jotoki tried to enlist the Kzinti as fighters and were instead enslaved by them, the Kzinti received a vast amount of technical knowledge. One thing they used the knowledge for was to climb into space, the other was to alter their genetic evolution. The males they made larger and stronger. They also had to make the females larger but, to make their new size less of a problem they took away the female's intelligence. However because of the way genes work in reproduction, they could not just remove the 'smart' genes from the DNA, they had to be 'turned off' and, "using an example from human history, where fammmily had young born as furry as Caitian, what can be turrrned off can alssso be turned back on.", I theorize. "You mean there could be MANY other 'throw backs'!?", she asks cryptically. "Throw Backsss?", I ask. "Females like our kzinrret.", she clarifies. "I am NOT geneticist but, it possible.", I answer. "How would they escape detection and death?", Jacobs asks. "I have NO idea!", I say adding, "Do you think she underrrstood message?" "Message!? Oh. . . YES, she seemed to. If I read Kzinti body language right!", she says, "Is there ANY way we can help her?" "I am NOT surrre, nothing in Federrration Law coverrrs thisss and, she belongsss to citizen of anotherrr goverrrnment.", I comment, adding, "And that goverrrnment thinksss of her as non-sssentient. About only law that comesss clossse coverrrs transssportation of dangerrrous animalsss." "But she's NOT an animal!", Jacobs protests. "I know!", I answer, "I will keep hunting and, you be careful! In otherrr wordsss, DO NOT PET THE ANIMALSss!" With a brief show of disgust at my reference to a sign I once saw on Earth in a facility for creatures called a zoo, she promises she will. "One otherrr item.", I say as Jacobs gets ready to leave. "WHAT!?", she asks in a less than polite tone. "THISss!", I say, throwing her a Padd. "Are they INSANE!?", she asks. "Most probably.", I answer, adding, "But then when ARE Admiralsss that run Starfleet not, Lieutennnant Commanderrr?" "Sef, you've been around those Kzinti too long, you're starting to talk like them.", Jacobs comments. "What you mean?", I question innocently. "The way you addressed me Lieutenant-Commander, shouldn't that have been Jacobs-Lieutenant eh?", she says. In a wicked tone I ask, "Am I to underrrstand you turning down promotion Jacobsss?" "A PROMO. . . But, I don't have enough Service Time to qualify for a promotion and even if I did I'm now only a Lieutenant Junior Grade!", she answers totally puzzled. "That may be but, thisss situation is at best unusual and callsss for unusual actionsss. My Chief Enginnneerrr is going to be called upon to deal with itemsss not related to normal dutiesss. MOST OF ALL she will have to deal with Romulansss and I think ANYONE deservesss promotion forrr dealing with them! Asss to large jump in grrrade, it hasss been my experience that Romulan Commandersss do not like dealing with any rrrank under Lieutenant Commanderrr.". I explain, "You hearrrd Huhuff-Riit tell Captain Rikerrr, "serve yourrr superiorsss well and you will share in theirr glory" "Or their disaster.", she adds. "Kzinti are optimistsss." I say, "Do you think you can prevail overrr problemsss?" "YES SIR!", Jacobs says standing at attention and acting like a proper Lieutenant Commander or possibly mocking me, "I might be the youngest Lieutentant Commander in Starfleet!" "If so, we fit well, I am probably OLDEST Commander!", I reply, "As you can read, they expect FI-9 to act asss suppporrrt forrr repairrr facility, house surrrplusss crewsss of vesselsss while they are underrr repairrr and provide hospital servicesss. I thought we could use Toes fourrr and five forrr housing and hospital. They are farthest remmoved from Heel so we can contrrol accesss and as of now, not in use." "I'll need loads of equipment!", she comments, "FAST!" "That not problem, I wasss told we have what called 'carte blanch'. Put lissst togetherrr and transmit it to Starrr Fleet Command quickly." I continue discussing what things we will need to do to be ready for the assignment. At this moment, the Federation is assembling a convoy of tugs and support vessels to tow a motley collection of orbital installations including a number of Space Docks to a star system near FI-9. That system has a marginally Class M, glaciated planet where the Federation will construct warehouse and shop facilities. In orbit around the planet, in addition to the Space Docks will be an administration complex, possibly an old Regula Class station, if they can find one still in operational condition. "Forrr momment, keep all thisss silent, I will call ssstaf meeting to formally announce all thisss afterrr Huhuf-Riit leavesss.", I instruct. "What about Doctor Selar? I will need her input on the Sick Bay?", Jacobs asks. "She hasss already been informed.", I answer. Jacobs nods and departs.

One thing that DID go smoothly was today's Holodeck 'hunt'. From Security-Chief's report I understand no hunter was injured and no damage was done to the equipment which in itself amazing considering what animal the Kzinti went after. I assume a few of Huhuff-Riit's guards must have joined the hunt because I do not believe two Kzinti could bring down a full grown African Bull Elephant! Fortunately for the Replicators, no trophy was requested by Huhuff-Riit. Knowing how the Kzinti eat, probably there was nothing left for a trophy.

"Gerve to D'Sefet!", a gruff Tellarite voice interrupts Security-Chief, Huhuff-Riit and, I as we are talking about their Holodeck 'hunt' the next day. "Excuse me, that my First Officerrr, on board Bastet.", I say, continuing, "D'Sefet here, go ahead Gerve." "The Bastet is ready for it's patrol Commander.", Gerve reports, "It's your turn to command." "YOUR turn!?", Huhuff-Riit asks with a gesture of bemusement, continuing, "Kzinti officers DO NOT share their commands!" "It is bit unusual forrr Starrrfleet oficersss as well but, I am responsible for both Station and Federation borderrr. I need to know what happpening in both well. As it is said, "If you sit on yourrr pawsss, they will only become numb".", I explain. "Interesting command philosophy, D'Sefet-Commander. I would like the honor of accompanying you.", Huhuff-Riit says. Before I can open my mouth I notice an almost human look of pleading on Security-Chief's face. Although having a passenger on a patrol is not the norm, I answer, "It would be honorrr to have you asss observerrr on mission!" Security-Chief signals his pleasure by a twitch of his ears. "I to would like to go with you on this hunt!", Security-Chief announces. One Kzinti on a small ship like the Bastet is a problem, two would be IMPOSSIBLE! So I answer, "I need you to guard station and protect personel on it, including Huhuff-Riit's kzzinrretsss. I will take 4 of 5 with me." Although visibly disappointed, he knows I am right and accepts my decision with a nod.

Jacobs intercepts me as I am on my way to get Huhuff-Riit and transport to the Bastet. "I hear we are going to have a passenger on this trip eh?", she begins. "Not WE.", I correct. "But, I'm Chief Engineer on the Bastet!", she protests. "I know but, I need you here to watch out for ourrr special one and if something happensss, to help herrr if posssible.", I remind. "Right! But you take good care of MY ship eh.", she answers as she stops and heads back to her duties.

Two extra large Kzinti guards stiffen as I approach Huhuff-Riit's quarters. "I am here forrr Huhuff-Riit, he is expecting me", I announce. Raking the claws in front of their own faces as a salute, one disappears through the door. Returning, he says, "His glory will receive you, please enter."

I thought the sound of jaws of the Bastet's Bridge Crew dropping was extremely loud when the half-Terran, half-Mrowan x-Borg drone, 4 of 5 stepped onto the bridge. However it was silence compared to the volume when I stepped on to the bridge with the 2.44 meter (8 ft) tall Huhuff-Riit, dressed in the ornate uniform of a Kzinti War Admiral, complete with an imposing long and sharp Wtsai tucked into the uniform's sash. "Statusss?", I request. "All stations report ready!", my Operations Officer reports. "Good, then break orbit and get underrrway, standard patrol course.", I order. "Course plotted and laid in.", helm reports. "Good, do it!", I order her. I glance at Huhuff-Riit and see he is watching intently as I let this female human take the ship out of orbit. I have to commend the Bastet's Bridge Crew, Huhuff-Riit, like all felines is extremely curious. As the crew goes about his business, he is peering over their shoulders and occasionally he will point a long, sharp claw at something and ask a question. To their credit, everyone he questions, answers concisely and with respect, which seems to impress him. Especially when his question is answered by one of the female crew members. "What is THIS?", he asks, standing, facing the doors to the bridge. Looking I see what has captured his attention and, answer, "That Bastet'sss Dedication Plaque." "I am aware of that D'Sefet-Commander, Kzinti vessels are similarly adorned. What I was questioning is these pictures below the name.", he says. Joining him, I explain, "That ship'sss motto, "No One isss Born Wise" from The Instruction of Ptahhotep written in the 6th Dynasty (Earth, 2300 to 2150 B.C.E.). Picture writing called hieroglyphicsss and wasss used by humansss that called themselvesss Egyptiansss. They worrrshiped feline headed goddesss this vesssel named afterrr, Bastet." "HUMANS prayed to a CAT FACED GOD!", Huhuff-Riit roars, his ears and body language showing a mixture of conflicting emotions. For a moment I am puzzled by his reaction to these facts until I remember Kzinti religious history. Like most creatures, the Kzinti pictured their 'creator' in their own image. After all the wars they lost with the humans, some of them lost faith in their 'feline' faced 'Great Fanged One' and began believing that the reason for the losses was that he really had a 'human' face. Some Kzinti even went as far as to pray to him wearing the masks made from the skin of humans in hopes of fooling him long enough to grant their wishes. Now I have just told a Kzinti that humans had prayed to a 'feline' faced 'Great Fanged One' of their own. Just how this information would effect Kzinti theologians, if it got back to them, is unknown. Not wanting to go into it further, I suggest, "It will be while before we enterrr primary patrol area, my lorrrd Huhuff-Riit. Would you like tourrr of vesssel? 4. . . Would you accompany usss?" As 4 and I lead Huhuff-Riit from the bridge, still muttering, I hope nothing else happens.

We reach the beginning of our patrol area and begin sensor sweeps. Although the crew is very busy, to those of us looking on it seems EXTREMELY boring! Huhuff-Riit however, seems keenly interested in everything taking place. We quickly surveyed the Star System and planet that will hold the repair facility to make sure there were no problems. . . None appeared.

It seems as if I will get my request, we have reached the limit of our patrol area and, I am about to order us to turn for home when. . . "Commander! Long range sensors are picking up a vessel stopped in space.", my Operations Officer reports. My mind considers the possible reasons. Unfortunately there are MANY! About the only thing I can know is that the ship is not a known Starfleet vessel. With a VIP on board, I decide to play it safe, "Raise shieldsss! Hail vessel!" "Hailing on all frequencies Commander. . . No response.", my Tactical Officer informs. After a few seconds, as the image of the vessel grows on our screen, he adds, "They are arming weapons!" A second later the Bastet is rocked by a Phaser blast. "Lock Phasersss! Return fire!", I order reluctantly. "D'Sefet-Commander, the vessel is a Kzinti Border Patroller. If I may?", Huhuff-Riit informs indicating he would like to be in contact with the vessel. "Of course my lorrrd, on screen.", I order. On our screen there appears the image of a young looking Sub-Commander-Flyer (the Kzinti Lieutenant Commander in charge of the vessel). I watch as his demeanor changes from confidence to fear as he recognizes the image now filling his view screen, an angry Huhuff-Riit. What follows is the most brutal dressing down I have ever heard. While the Universal Translator allows all to hear what is said in Federation Standard, I can hear Huhuff-Riit using many Kzinti obscenities such as, Kz'eerekti (Looks and acts very much like a monkey/human) and kshat (A herbivore capable of digesting offal: An insulting term for one behaving as a kshat.) When he is through, he turns to me and calmly says, "D'Sefet-Commander you NOW may destroy the vessel." I see my Federation crew is at the least shocked by Huhuff-Riit's offer and interested in what I am going to do. "Thank you my lorrrd but, I do not think that will be needed at this time. I would howeverrr like to know why they are in Federation space.", I reply to the visible relief of a number of my Bridge Crew. Although surprised that I did not take him up on his offer, he growls to the Kzinti Captain, "Hear that grass eater! It appears someone thinks your worm eaten fur is worth saving! ANSWER!" A greatly cowed Kzinti explains that it appears that due to a malfunction in their navigation system and the recent change in boundaries they found themselves lost and had been in the process of establishing their location when we approached. "TRUE?", Huhuff-Riit roars. "I SWEAR, my LORD!", the Kzinti Sub-Commander answers, cringing. "It is fortunate the human's cat-faced god is NOT thirsty for Kzinti blood this day! You and your crew should count yourselves lucky! NOW you may leave this area." We stand by as the Kzinti vessel finishes it's preparation and departs. Then, FINALLY, we also head home.

Over the next few days things go smoothly. After attending one more reception, the crews of the Enterprise and the Titan prepare to depart for their normal patrol duties. AND. . . FINALLY, the day has arrived! In a few short minutes, Huhuff-Riit and his party will depart FI-9 for home. Security-Chief and I are escorting his pride and he to the Station's Main Transporter Room where my senior staff waits to see them off quietly. The doors slide open, we step in and my staff comes to attention. "I

have enjoyed my visit IMMENSELY D'Sefet-Commander", Huhuff-Riit declares as he steps on to the Transporter Pad, helped by his guards, "AND I would like very much to reward you. Security-Chief told me that you have no mate so, pick one from my harem!" I begin to refuse, then I realize this is just the chance needed to help the intelligent, little Kzinrret. "I am honored sirrr.", I begin. Looking at Jacobs' face I can see she has the same idea as I and is hoping I am going to take advantage of the offer. "Come, look them over well!", Huhuff-Riit invites with a flourish. This in itself is a honor, normally NO one, especially a male, is allowed to approach a Kzinti's harem. As I near the group, some of the females appear somewhat nervous and, their escorts bristle. After taking what I think is an appropriate amount of time to choose I point to the one seen in the security recording. "You want her?!", Huhuff-Riit loudly questions. "Yesss, is there problem?", I ask with some anxiety. "No. . . But, she is SO small and, sometimes makes trouble among the other females. I would not even have her except that her father could not pay a debt he owed me.", he explains, continuing, "I have not tried her but, I would think she is little challenge when mating and, if her kits are as scrawny as she. . . would you not like a female that will give you big, strong kits?" As he finishes his arm encircles a VERY large, almost frightenly proportioned Kzinrret. Thinking fast I reply, "She remindsss me of my first love." Huhuff-Riit nods understandingly and orders, "SARRA! YEBP! (come)". She carefully obeys, as she does, he pushes her in my direction and commands, "MEEZS! (Stay)", adding to me, "I will have her things sent over." Sarra, looking more that a little frightened steps down from the Transporter Pad and, resisting the urge to comfort her, I order, "Jacobsss, take charge of Sarra forrr moment?" I see the fright fade from Sarra's delicate face a little as Jacobs gently takes her by the arm and leads her to the back of the assembled crew members. As Huhuff begins to dematerlize he says to Security-Chief, "You are bring much glory to the Patriarch. That WILL NOT be forgotten!" Security-Chief bows low and remains that way until Huhuff-Riit has completely disappeared.

As the group begins to leave the Transporter Room and get back to their duties, I have already decided on what the next step must be concerning Sarra. Before I can determine what we can do for her I will need to know just how sentient she is. Seeing that Selar is about to leave I say, "Doctorrr! Would you join Jacobsss, Sssarra and I forrr moment?" As she approaches us I begin,"I would like you to check Sssarra over Doctorrr." "Commander, I am a medical doctor NOT a veterinarian!", she protests with a odd lift of one of her eyebrows that gives me to wonder if she has picked up on Sarra's cognizance. "Unfortunately Doctorrr, at moment you are "Only Game In Thisss Stormy Port" as humansss say.", I reply. "I have not had the opportunity to acquaint myself with the female Kzinti physiology.", she states. "Well, I imagine difference between male and female Kzzinti is about same as it is between male and female Vulcan. Keep that in mind as you examine herrr.", I advise adding, "As soon as her belongingsss arrrive I will join you in yourrr office." "MOST illogical!", I hear her quietly say. As she and Jacobs begin leading Sarra out of the Transporter Room, Sarra panics, runs to me, wraps her arms tightly around me and buries her face in my chest. "Aaduss' (accompany) Selarrr yahughnost'sss (and) Jacobsss Sarra. Iksoj (all's well).", I comfort, stroking the fur on the back of her head and, doing my best to speak in Kzinti. She returns to Jacobs' side and they again begin to leave. A few moments later, Sarra's belongings arrive in a small, open box from the Kzinti vessel, just before it departs for home. If you think about it, are there really ANY non-sentient members of the animal realm? One of the tests for sentience is a sense of 'self' or 'I'. Another is doing activities NOT just because evolution decreed that you do them but, because YOU want to. Both traits I have observed in the creatures humans call 'pets'. Sarra's things reveal that sense in subtle ways. First there is a old, tattered, piece of heavy grey colored cloth. To a healthy creature covered from head to foot with thick warm fur, useless. However to a newborn kit, warmth and security when mother is away feeding. Why would a creature that responds only to instinct keep such an item? Then there is the reproduced image of another kzinrret, possibly her mother? What would an odorless, two dimensional thing like this mean to a 'dumb' animal? From observations, it seems the main question in sentience is at what age level is the creature thinking at. For example, it seem that the feline creatures humans call 'House Cats' operate at about a three year-old mental level. I hope Sarra's level is closer to adult, for all our sakes.

"Huhuf-Riit just sent overrr Sarra's thingsss.", I say as I enter Sick Bay. As I put the box on a table, Sarra comes over and begins to inspect the contents. Not expecting an answer, I ask,"Is all there Sarra?" "Yes my lord D'Sefet-Commander, thank you.", she answers to my surprise. "I plugged her in to the Universal Translator.", Jacobs informs indicating the Combadge stuck to Sarra's chest fur. With the problem of Sarra's IQ now solved, I look forward to an easy time of getting Sarra settled in BUT. . . Seeing a worried look appear on Jacobs' face, I turn to look at what she is seeing. What she sees is Security-Chief standing in the doorway. Moving to put myself between Sarra and Security-Chief, I begin, "Uh. . ." Sensing the tension, Sarra speaks up, "All is well my lord D'Sefet-Commander. Is it not, Little Kzintosh?" Expecting Security-Chief to 'Scream and Leap' any moment, I am stunned when he answers her, "Yes Sarra." in an uncharacteristically servile way. Seeing my confused look, he explains, "Sarra is my older, what do humans call them. . . cistern? No, sister!" "I

helped mother care for him. I even cleaned his little tail when his first solid food sickened him.", Sarra informs with an air of superiority. Then possibly sensing she has gone a bit far, she crosses over to Security-Chief and rubs her cheek across his chest in a gesture of submission and love. "D'Sefet-Commander, may I speak with you in private?", Security-Chief requests. "Certainly.", I say as I step to the door. Sarra returns to inspecting her things with dumbfounded Selar and Jacobs looking on as Security-Chief and I exit the room. As the door closes, it strikes me, "YOU arraigned all thisss correct! How long have you known about herr?" "Not exactly D'Sefet-Commander, I was unsure Sarra was Huhuff-Riit's female until I saw her come aboard.", he explains, continuing, "I was always aware my mother and sister were different but, it was not until I matured and was out on my own that I realized HOW different." "Your motherrr wasss sentient to?", I ask. "I do not believe my mother was as intelligent as Sara but, she was vastly smarter than other kzinrrets that I have known." "What is your society'sss reaction to onesss like Sarra?", I ask, somewhat confused. "In general, if one like Sarra is found, she is destroyed on the spot however, I have heard there are some Kzintosh that would pay almost any price for one like her.", Security-Chief answers, more confusing than ever. Seeing my growing bewilderment, Security-Chief tries to explain. It appears that even as far back as the time the Kzinti began their genetic modifications, there were some that questioned the plan to modify the Kzinrrets. There are even stories that Kzinti males could have even gone as far as to keep some Kzinrrets intelligent. Sarra and her mother could be descendants of these 'saved' ones. Although this is different that the explanation I came up with, it is just as plausible. The Kzinti were for the most part happy with what they had done until they encountered other races where, intelligent females worked and fought along side their males. Security-Chief tells me of how amazed and envious Huhuff-Riit was when I ordered a female crew member to do something and she did it without having to be shown how. Also, Security-Chief comments that although Huhuff-Riit, being VERY wealthy can afford MANY Kzinrret and so need not spend much time with any one, most of the higher Kzinti can afford only a few or one. He says he can not remember just how many times he had heard mated Kzintosh complain on how they wish they could have more that just a sexual relationship with their mates. "And that brings me to you and Sarra. What are your plans for her", he inquires sounding like a brother. Before I answer, I think back to my time on the Bozeman and an Andorian friend. Just before our ill fated voyage he had married a young, beautiful, if you like furless, blue skin and antenna, female. At our next port of call he was going to leave the Bozeman and begin an assignment on a Starbase where he and his love could settle down and begin a family. After we were rescued by the Enterprise and found out ninety years had passed, he became depressed thinking about what his mate must have gone through and crazy wondering what had happened to her. As Admiral Kirk is often quoted, "People like us do not have families". Although Sarra is very beautiful and I am tempted, I answer Security-Chief in the only way possible, "Sarra in Federation territory now. She hasss all rightsss of you or I. With Jacobsss', Selarsss', your'sss and my help, only PLANSss that matter will be Sarra's." "She is as ignorant as a newborn kit about things outside the pride.", Security-Chief warns. "I will make sure she isss instructed on all thingsss as best I can. Come let usss begin herrr education.", I promise as I motion him to join me back in Sickbay.

Although the Star Trek club the Shadow Hawk had been dissolved before I began writing FI-9, I was still close to the Captain and I tried to get her involved with D'Sefet'd Cat House. Without success I might add. The following was an addition to the story of Hello Kitty that I hoped would inspire her to join in.

Possible Shadow Hawk tie in:

"Gerve to D'Sefet!", a gruff Tellarite voice interrupts Security-Chief, Huhuff-Riit and, I as we are talking about their Holodeck "hunt". "Excuse me, that is my First Officer, on board the Bastet.", I say, continuing, "D'Sefet here, go ahead Gerve." "We just received a urgent message from a Federation outpost. They were picking up a large concentration of vessels headed in this direction!", Gerve reports. "Who's vessels and from direction?", I question thinking again about the Dilithium Crystals and the Kzinti. "The message didn't say but, the installation is a Listening Post along the Romulan border.", he replies. "Have you contacted Starfleet?", I ask. "I've tried, no one seems to know WHAT'S going on!", Gerve answers adding, "It looks like it's our PROBLEM!" With a high ranking VIP visiting the station and with what lay buried on the planets below, I order, "We had better have a look Gerve, get the Bastet ready for a little trip. I want to leave ASAP." "I would like to accompany you, D'Sefet-Commander.", Huhuff-Riit says. Before I can open my mouth I notice

an almost human look of pleading on Security-Chief's face. "I suppose that if I deny your request, you will just use your own ship.", I surmise. "I am a HERO! If there is a threat to Patriarch, I am honor bound to respond!", Huhuff-Riit responds, puffing himself up. His vessel would be little threat to any type of warship but, with the Kzinti's "Scream and Leap" mind set, he could cause trouble where none existed so. . . "It would be an honor to have you as an observer on this mission!", I answer as Security-Chief signals his pleasure by a twitch of his ears. "I to would like to go with you on this hunt!", Security-Chief announces. One Kzinti on a small ship like the Bastet is a problem, two would be IMPOSSIBLE! So I answer, "I need you to guard the station and protect the personnel on it, including Huhuff-Riit's kzinrrets. I will take 4 of 5 with me." Although visibly disappointed, he knows I am right and accepts my decision with a nod.

Jacobs intercepts me as I am on my way to get Huhuff-Riit and transport to the Bastet. "I hear we are going on a little trip eh?", she begins. "Not WE.", I correct. "But, I'm Chief Engineer on the Bastet!", she protests. "I know but, I need you here to watch out for our special one and if something happens, to help her if possible.", I remind. "Right! But you take good care of MY ship eh.", she answers as she stops and heads back to her duties.

Two extra large Kzinti guards stiffen as I approach Huhuff-Riit's quarters. "I am here for Huhuff-Riit, he is expecting me", I announce. Raking the claws in front of their own faces as a salute, one disappears through the door. Returning, he says, "His glory will receive you, please enter."

I thought the sound of jaws of the Bastet's Bridge Crew dropping was extremely loud when the half-Terran, half-Mrowan x-Borg drone, 4 of 5 stepped onto the bridge. However it was silence compared to the volume when I stepped on to the bridge with the 2.44 meter (8 ft) tall Huhuff-Riit, dressed in the ornate uniform of a Kzinti War Admiral, complete with an imposing long and sharp Wtsai tucked into the uniform's sash. "Status?", I request. "All stations report ready!", Gerve reports. "Good, then break orbit and set course for -.", I order. "Course plotted and laid in.", helm reports. "Good, do it!", I order her. I glance at Huhuff-Riit and see he is watching intently as I let this female human take the ship out of orbit. I have to commend the Bastet's Bridge Crew, Huhuff-Riit, like all felines is extremely curious. As the crew goes about his business, he is peering over their shoulders and occasionally he will point a long, sharp claw at something and ask a question. To their credit, everyone he questions, answers concisely and with respect, which seems to impress him.

Especially when his question is answered by one of the female crew members. "What is THIS?", he asks, standing, facing the doors to the bridge. Looking I see what has captured his attention and, answer, "That is the Bastet's Dedication Plaque." "I am aware of that D'Sefet-Commander, Kzinti vessels are similarly adorned. What I was questioning is these pictures below the name.", he says. Joining him, I explain, "That is the ship's motto, "No One is Born Wise" from The Instruction of Ptahhotep written in the 6th Dynasty (Earth, 2300 to 2150 B.C.E.). The picture writing is called hieroglyphics and was used by the humans that called themselves Egyptians. They worshiped the feline headed goddess this vessel is named after, Bastet." "HUMANS prayed to a CAT FACED GOD!", Huhuff-Riit roars, his ears and body language showing a mixture of conflicting emotions. For a moment I am puzzled by his reaction to these facts until I remember Kzinti religious history.

Like most creatures, the Kzinti pictured their 'creator' in their own image. After all the wars they lost with the humans, some of them lost faith in their "feline" faced 'Great Fanged One' and began believing that the reason for the losses was that he really had a 'human' face. Some Kzinti even went as far as to pray to him wearing the masks made from the skin of humans in hopes of fooling him long enough to grant their wishes. Now I have just told a Kzinti that humans had prayed to a 'feline' faced 'Great Fanged One' of their own. Just how this information would effect Kzinti theologians, if it got back to them, is unknown. Not wanting to go into it further, I suggest, "It will be a while before we intercept the vessels, Huhuff-Riit. Would you like to refresh yourself? 4. . . show the advisor to my quarters." As 4 leads Huhuff-Riit from the bridge, still muttering, I get on with the mission.

It takes us a few hours to reach the place I have chosen to intercept the unidentified vessels, the planetary system of a spinning Neutron Star. It is my belief that if we perform the 'Riker Maneuver', in other words hang motionless over the pole of the only surviving planet in the system, a gas giant half again as large as Sol's Jupiter, that it's gravitation and magnetic field coupled with the energy and light that sweeps across the system from the spinning star should render us all but invisible to the approaching ship's sensors. We have just finished taking up our position as 4 escorts Huhuff-Riit back on to the Bridge. Huhuff-Riit shows a surprising grasp of the tactical as he takes in everything and comments, "


End file.
